<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PnF Perryshmirtz Content from an Absolute Madlad by ChargeSplosion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165990">PnF Perryshmirtz Content from an Absolute Madlad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChargeSplosion/pseuds/ChargeSplosion'>ChargeSplosion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PnF Reverseverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), I can do requests, I probably didn't come up with this au first but I wanted content, Lawrence Fletcher: King of the Pharmacists, M/M, Meta, PnF Reverseverse, idk - Freeform, maybe a drabble or two, mostly gonna be headcannons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChargeSplosion/pseuds/ChargeSplosion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ahahaha this is a meta work and I might actually make these Reverseverse bois a fanfic later-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heinz Doofenshmirtz &amp; Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PnF Reverseverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PnF Perryshmirtz Content from an Absolute Madlad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*rubs hands*<br/>Okay, so lets get this party started!<br/>I've had an AO3 account for so long, but I haven't utilized it properly.</p><p> It's time to change that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evil Scientist/Professional Assassin/Human!Perry</p><p>Perrin "Perry" Fletcher</p><p>(Phineas and Ferb are little evil scientist babies, and their creations are on the more unsafe and deadly side of the spectrum. Candace couldn't care less about their shenanigans)</p><p>He's still top dog, but that just means the world is in all the more danger.</p><p>A hunk of naturally teal-nette(?) Aussie man with a heavy accent. Despite the accent, Perry doesn't talk much and prefers sign.</p><p>He does the occasional assassination job when he's low on money, and has a underdeveloped moral compass. He greatly enjoys trapping Heinz with chains and other binding materials (A/N feel free to comment on this fact. It's not like I can stop you anyways).</p><p>His plans on world domination are somehow correlated with the fact that he was raised by platypuses back in Australia. Those platypuses still hold partial custody for him.</p><p>When on jobs, he prefers his dark teal suit and weird orange tie that the boys got him for Christmas. When working on his latest device of painful death, he wears a teal turtleneck (it's basically what og Heinz wears but in mildly painful colors), bluejeans, orange shoes, and the stereotypical white lab coat. When off-duty, he wears a t-shirt and shorts and his locket is always present in each outfit he wears.</p><p>All of his machines are deadly and it's an absolute miracle that Heinz hasn't perished in the line of duty yet. Whenever he has Heinz trapped, Perry feels a need to explain why he made the device. He almost never reveals backstory parts and it infuriates Heinz.</p><p>Perry also has extremely good escapism skills (reminiscent of his og self) and is a master of disguise. He keeps a strictly professional attitude during work hours, but he later softens towards Hienz.</p><p>O.W.C.A.: Organization With Cruel Aspirations<br/>
They employ the man for jobs and commission him for doomsday devices-<br/>
_______</p><p>Agent O.!Heinz Doofenshmirtz</p><p>Born and raised in Drusselsstein by loving parents, he moved to the states with his younger brother at age 10. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. immediately noticed his aptitude for mechanical devices and offered him a training opportunity. As far as his cover goes, he is supposedly working a desk job at L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. headquarters.</p><p>Family man who is a bit distant from his ex-wife and daughter. This bisexual mess still has an aptitude for inventions. In later stages of his nemesis-ship with Perry, he is noticeably flustered by flirting.</p><p>Usually sent by L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to stop Perry from world domination. His luck is comparable to that of Milo Murphy, except that instead of the bad things happening to him they are applied to whoever he is engaged in combat with to a comedic effect.</p><p>He has been known to take spare parts from Perry's lab and build a defense device while fleeing an attack. Once he built a Lettuce-inator and basically shot heads of the vegetable at Perry and succeed in knocking him unconscious.</p><p>He knows that Perry enjoys trapping him and humors the scientist by remaining trapped until the explanation is complete.</p><p>He still has both titanium arms and Perry only found out after he built a magnet capable of pulling any metal to it (from skyscraper beams to the iron in blood). Heinz basically got stuck to it. He lost his arms in an accident during his training days at a L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. camp. Basically, one of O.W.C.A.'s members had found the camp and tried to terminate as many trainees as he could.</p><p>L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.: Lacking Organization that Validly Ends Maliciousness and Unhinged Fanaticism For an Intact Nation</p><p>Heinz is (and always will be) their worst agent, and he somehow manages to stop the world's greatest threat daily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Whoof* okay, so that was more headcannon-y than anticipated. I might have an actual chapter for this au in the future, but this was basically the background info page that took an hour to write.</p><p>This is my first work posted so please don't hurt me. I am but a simple insomniac.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>